Athletic competitions may be won and lost based on a single event. Consequently, an athlete participating in a competition strives to perform his or her very best at each opportunity. Some sport activities include catching an object with the athlete's hand(s). For example, an American football receiver catches a football with one or both hands. The athlete may look to increase the success of catching the object by enhancing and supplementing natural characteristics of the very hand(s) catching the object.
Natural characteristics of a hand include a coefficient of friction that exists between the hand and the object. Another natural characteristic includes energy absorption materials naturally occurring within the hand. For example, fat, muscle, and fluids may serve as a natural energy absorbing material at locations of the hand. However, not all areas of a hand have a desired coefficient of friction and/or quantity of naturally occurring energy absorption material.
Therefore, in an effort to increase an athlete's chance at succeeding, some athletes may desire to supplement natural characteristics with gear. For example, a baseball catcher may wear a leather mitt designed for securing a pitch from a pitcher. Similarly, an athlete whose responsibilities may include catching, receiving, or otherwise securing an object may also desire to supplement natural characteristics of their hand(s) by wearing one or more gloves.